


Ease My Pain

by yawningrabbitSK



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Loves Huening Kai, Heavy Angst, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt Huening Kai, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protective Hyungs, Suicide Attempt, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawningrabbitSK/pseuds/yawningrabbitSK
Summary: He just wants everything to end, but they won't let him.(Huening Kai has only known pain and suffering ever since he was a child. He's tired and worn, feeling like nothing is worth it anymore for him to keep on going. But then one summer day four people accidentally enter his life and give him a reason to live again.)





	Ease My Pain

 

 

-  
_I’m homesick for arms that don’t want to hold me_  
_And when I hear your name, my heart fills with pain_  
_What if whatever happened between us,_  
_was nothing but a dream?_  
-

 

 

Huening Kai has never thought that it would ever come to this. He never did, honestly.

Because the evening sky that he'd watched with them back then is now tainted with black. It’s an ugly picture and he hates it with his entire being. Kai climbs up the rail before sitting on it, the iron feels strangely cold even though he’s wearing his favorite red track pants today. The wind keeps blowing furiously which in turn makes him close his eyes.

 _This is it_ , he thinks.

But then he sees Soobin’s terror-filled face from the gap of the door; and even just for a spilt of second there, Kai does regret everything.

However, he's gone too far, there is no coming back for him. Not anymore.

Kai smiles at him before he lets gravity pulls his body backwards. Don't look down, don't look down,  _don't you dare look down_ —he chants as the orange skies suddenly blinds his eyes.

Soobin’s terrified scream is the last thing he hears.

Then, nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another prologue from my draft because I'm not really feeling the last one I wrote! Please do leave so comments and tell me what you guys think! Adios~


End file.
